Many electronic devices and systems, such as devices and systems that determine distances to an object based on an optical time-of-flight (TOF) measurements, rely on precise timing signals (e.g., having picoseconds of resolution) from timing generators. In order to test the precision and/or accuracy of such timing generators and/or calibrate such timing generators, it would be useful to measure the precision and/or accuracy of timing signals produced by the timing generators. However, the equipment that is typically used to make such measurements is typically relatively large in size compared to the electronic devices and systems, which makes such measurements difficult and expensive and adds complications during calibrations.